December WitFit
by calin-durus
Summary: My daily exercises for the WitFit workshop hosted by the fictionistaWorkshop. All canon pairings. Mainly centered around Jasper and Alice. Varies from A/H to A/U. Rated M because we never know, it might get vulgar later on.
1. day 1: Image prompt

**Creative Original or Derivative (Fanfiction): Derivative  
Rating/Warning(s): T  
Disclaimer: All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization. **

* * *

The past is a dark place for the mind to wander into. Whether it's reliving previous experiences, looking into your heritage, or even studying your country's history; it will always remain bleak, full of potential it never did reach, the possibilities left to wash away at sea.

For one man, all he knew was the feeling of despair. As a young man, he fought in one of the bloodiest wars his country will ever see, witnessed both brothers and potential friends die over the most insane reasons, acceptance.

But this young man is no longer young. No, despite his appearances he is far older then what you would see. The man who looks to be in his early twenties was in fact nearly a hundred seventy years of age.

How is it possible that this man could live this long and still be youthful in appearance?

Quiet simply, he is a vampire. The living dead. This creature knows what it is like to see the struggles of mankind throughout the years. The pain and suffering of the various illness that spread without a cure, the fall of the the economy.

But what make him so different then the others of his kind that witnessed it all?

He felt their pain.

Jasper Whitlock can feel the emotions of other as well as his own. That's why this creature, for such a long time felt nothing but despair.

Loneliness.

Sure, after his change he had friends. Good friends. But even these friends made his longing worse for they had one thing he did not.

Love.

He didn't know at the time that love was what he was missing from his life. The joy of having a companion to care for, to be with. That was what Jasper Whitlock was missing.

Time passed and his loneliness grew. Soon the colors of the world look that of a black and white photo to him. He survived the way he knew how, drinking the life force of humans, all the while feeling their fear, panic and in some cases resolution that this was their fate. That they were to die in the hands of the reaper.

He wandered aimlessly, leaving his home state of Texas, unsure as to where his next step would take him.

Time had no concept to him. It was all a blur. Then again, traveling at night to keep the suns rays from exposing your secret to all will do that.

Then he found himself in the state of Pennsylvania. What brought him there? Even now he isn't sure but is grateful to have been there.

Remember what I said before, he was longing for something he wasn't familiar with, something that seemed so foreign to him, a monster, a creature of the damned.

The tables changed on him.

He found himself going into the little diner. Laughing bitterly at his internal thoughts as he entered. _Why would a vampire want to be in here? Not like I'm going to enjoy a nice cup of Joe._

But it wasn't the cup of coffee that waited for him.

Oh no, it was something immensely different and much more fulfilling for him.

It wasn't the patrons, who's pulsing blood or beating hearts called to him like the old triangle his mother used to ring when lunch was ready from the memories of his youth as a human.

It wasn't the emotions of the teenagers, anxious and lust filled as they shared a malt with the cute boy or girl they had a crush on.

It wasn't even the warmth that the diner provided for it patrons that just wanted in from the cold.

No. It was the petite beauty that sat at the bar. Her outfit seemingly more sophisticated then the fashions of that time.

One look at the raven haired beauty with the skin as pale as his and the rare golden eyes; and he knew she was looking for him.

She slid of the stool and moved towards him with such a grace he had never seen before.

"You've kept me waiting," she stated plainly.

He dipped his head, "I'm sorry ma'am," he apologized. His mother would be ashamed that he kept such a woman as this waiting.

But why was she waiting for him? The thought never entered his mind. Because the for the first time in a century, he felt hope. The minute he looked into her eyes and her hand slid into his, the color in his world had returned. But they weren't as dull as the remembered. They were in fact the brightest and most vibrant colors he had ever experienced. With one look in her eyes he saw his future. He saw the pain, loneliness, despair and all of his longing disappear. For with this mysterious little creature, who had seemed to know him her whole life, was his possibility for all that he wanted.

Happiness, companionship... _Love_.

---

"What are you doing Jasper," a musical voice asked before joining him on the sofa where he held the infant child in his hands.

"Telling Nessie our story," he answered truthfully, smiling at his wife. She smiled back at him before taking little Nessie in her arms.

"Is Uncle Jasper boring you to tears again?" She teased. Nessie smiled and placed her hand to her aunt's cheek.

"What did she say?" he asked, knowing whatever she had told her aunt was said with love and respect.

"That she loves seeing the man you were compared to the man you are today," his wife explained. Nessie wiggled her way off her aunt's lap, quickly running into the arms of her friend and protector Jacob Black.

"I'm the way I am now because of you Alice," Jasper told his wife as he laced his fingers with hers, slowly bringing her hand to his lips where he placed a gently kiss.

Alice sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. "You say that all the time Jazz..."

"And you doubt me every time Alice."

"Yes, well I know you're a good man Jazz," she said looking up at him.

"I am what I am because of you. Without you, I am nothing." And with that, he ended their discussion with a gentle kiss.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks to Robin for looking this over and the reaper association with Jasper lol. To my girls on twitter for talking me through the minor (okay major freak out) I was having about this puppy. And A big thanks to the FictionistaWorkshop for creating this. Check them out at http:// www. fictionistaworkshop. com / ****(just take out the spaces) **

**Also, don't feel obligated to review, but if you do it would be greatly appreciated ;)**


	2. Chap 2: Scenario

_Genre: Romance  
Creative Original or Derivative (Fanfiction): Derivative  
Rating: T  
Warning(s): none  
Notes: 1st person/ present  
Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

* * *

_Where am I?  
_  
_What am I doing here?_

_I don't recogonize this room, or the gown I'm wearing. There's an envelope in my hand. But who put that here? Who is it from?  
_  
**DO NOT OPEN!!!!** is written across the top.

_Well, why give it to me if you don't want me to open it?  
_  
I look around to find something to open it with. On the nightstand there is a pen on top of a book. I grab the pen and use it as a letter opener.

Inside the envelope is a letter and several pictures. I pull the pictures out and look at them. A feeling in my stomach tells me I should know the people in these pictures, but I can't place a name to the face.

As I look through the pictures, I stop at one that strikes me as familiar. The man in a tux is giving a piggy back ride to the woman in the white gown as a little girl is clinging to his legs. They look so happy in this picture that it makes me feel as if I'm intruding on their special moment.

The picture after that is the same couple again, only this time, the man is holding an infant and smiling down at it, while the woman rests her chin on his shoulder, smiling at him.

I flip the picture to look at the back. Elegant writing adorns it.

_Jasper and Alice welcome Sabrina Marie Whitlock home, April, 2000_

I quickly look back at the photo of the bride and groom and flip it over.

_Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock and their little angel, Sabrina  
June 18th, 2005  
(About time!)  
_

Why were these pictures left for me?

I look through the rest. Every picture contained Alice and Jasper. Each picture tugging at something inside of me. As I look through them, I pay closer attention to the couple. The happiness they had seemed to fade as time goes by. But why?

Thinking the letter might explain something to me, I pull it out and unfold it.

_Alice,_

_I don't know whether I should be happy that you are reading this or disappointed that, once again you didn't listen to me. Either way, you're letting me explain myself._

_I'm not sure why you left me. But the truth in the matter is you're gone. All I have left of you is my wedding ring and an empty home, no longer filled with the love you gave me or the laughter of our little girl echoing through the house as you chase her around._

_I never lied to you, Alice. I don't know what lies Maria told you that made you believe that I was with her at any point in our marriage. You know that I haven't been with or loved anyone else but you._

I can't believe what I am reading. She left him? Thinking that he wanted another? I pick up the pictures again and looked at the most recent one. The back tells me that it was taken last Christmas. Clearly he still loved her, it's written all over his eyes.

I go back to reading the letter. He writes about their youth and the first time he knew he loved her. His words bring tears to my eyes as he confesses the sheer joy of finding out that they were going to have a child.

_Sabrina is everything that makes us work in one body. She is your beauty with a mix of your grace and zest for life and my habit of strategically thinking things through. She is every bit of perfection to me as we are when we are together._

I wonder what could make her doubt his love and devotion to her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made me look up. I gasp as I look into the face of the man in the pictures.

"I see you read my letter," he says as he puts his hands in his pockets.

I blush, realizing that I had no right to read this personal letter.

"I know you're confused. After the accident, you've had problems remembering things."

"Accident?" I ask.

He nods and slowly walks to me. "But you're home now. And I'll do what ever it takes to make you feel like your old self, Alice. I promise."

I wipe the tears that run down my cheeks. "I'm Alice?"

He nods again as he moves to sit on the foot of the bed. "You are. And I promise we'll get everything back on track."

Right now I need to feel him in my arms, more than anything. I toss the letters and pictures to the side and throw myself into his arms.

"I trust you, Jasper."

* * *

**Once again thanks to Robin and Kim (this time lol) for looking this hot mess over for me. Will I continue this? Maybe. I don't know. I'm kinda fond of this particular little bit but we'll see. Thanks again for reading and remember reviews aren't needed, but the are appreciated ;)**

**Love, K  
**


	3. Elementary

**Penname: Calin-Durus  
Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M for language. Hey now it's Daddysper and we know he swears ;) Sorry this is un-beta'd....  
**Notes**: It's an out-take using characters from the fiction One More Shot. You don't really need to have read the story to understand (Although I've heard you'd might want to read it… just sayin')  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**  
Prompt**: Elementary

* * *

"Jazz, can you go make sure Jordy's up?" Alice asked from bathroom, where she was helping our youngest Rosemary with her hair.

"Sure thing babe," I called back.

"Yeah babe!" seconded our son Jackson. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Arms up buddy," I told him as I got ready to help him with his shirt.

"Daaaaaaaaaad," he whined. "You have to say it like Buzz!"

"I don't want to be Buzz, Jax."

"Please," he begged, his teal colored eyes getting as big as his momma's when she's trying to get her way.

_Damn it. Even the boy is against me._

"Alright," I sighed. "Reach for the sky!" Jackson clapped happily before reaching his arms up, making it easier to put his shirt on. "You excited buddy?"

"Yep! Jordy says they gots bar just for me!" he said excitedly.

I laughed knowing he was referring to the monkey bars at the play ground. "Yep, they got Jax bars." I walked over the closet to get his sneakers. "Is momma doing your hair too?" I asked him

"Nah, Jordy's gonna."

"Shit," I muttered.

"Ooo daddy!" Jax giggled.

"Yeah I know, I owe you a dollar. Put your socks on I gotta deal with Jordan." I told him handing him his socks before leaving to go up the stairs.

"Jordan Marie your butt better be up!" I hollered as I got to the hall her room was in. Alice and I decided to let her have a floor away from her sibblings once Rosemary discovered her sissy's makeup.

I'm still not thrilled that Alice bought our eleven year old lip glosses and nail polish, but apparently it was something they bonded over.

"Jordan Marie, I'm only gonna say this one more-" I was cut off by her door flying open.

"I'm up daddy. And I have my uniform on."

I nodded, "Good girl, get down stairs so momma knows you're up."

She signed dramatically. _Oh the drama of being eleven_, I thought. "Yes sir," she whined while stomping down the hall.

"Quit stompin'. You ain't an elephant." Jesus, when did my baby girl get... older?

----

Alice was busying herself in the kitchen as Rosemary attached herself to my hip.

"You know baby girl, daddy can't hold you while you're in class." I reminded her.

She looked at me with wide green eyes like her moms. "Why daddy?"

"Well..." I started, shifting her higher on my hip as I bent down to pick up on of Jackson's toys. "Cause mommies and daddies don't go to your school. You and Jax are gonna meet new people and make lots of new friends."

"Stop looking at me!" I heard Jordy yell at Jax.

"Jordan knock it off," I scolded her then looked at Rosemary. "Thorn in my side, your sister is."

She laughed, "You sound like the little guy from Star Wars daddy."

I kissed her forehead, "You are my child, thank God."

"I heard that," Alice said from the kitchen.

Rosemary giggled. "Daddy's in trouble." I carried her to the dinning room and placed her in her seat.

"Eat up traitor." I looked at the other two children. "Oh for the love of... Jackson you're getting more Jam on you then in you."

He laughed and tried to suck the jam off his shirt but I caught his hand, stopping him from that. "Up, we gotta change your shirt before momma freaks." I glanced over at the oldest who was stiring her food in her bowl.

_Okay, when Momma said I was gonna reap what I sow when I have children I didn't think she meant literally._

"Jordy, eat your grits." I yanked the tee shirt off Jackson making him laugh loudly.

"I don't like em," Jordan pouted.

"Since when?" She just shrugged. "First you're a Texan, secondly you're a Whitlock. You like grits, you're just being a shit. Eat em."

"Daddy!" the irish twins shouted at me

"I know, I know I'll feed piggy a twenty and we'll call it even. Jax," I said smiling at Alice as she handed me cloth for his face. "Upstairs get a shirt. Jordan, eat the damn grits or you ain't calling Maya tonight."

"Yes sir!" Jax responded, saluting me before running towards the stairs.

"Don't," I started to call after him but it was to late, he was already halfway up to his room. "Ah hell I quit."

I went to deposit the rag in the laudry room and pretreated Jackson shirt, _trust me, with Alice it's best to do it now before she does_; before going into the kitchen.

Alice was currently packing lunches making sure everything was perfect. Despite the calm face she was putting on I knew she was freaking out inside. After all, her babies were starting school today. A different experience for her then when Jordy started.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. "How you holding up baby?"

She sighed a little, "I'm fine," she lied.

"You're a terrible liar Alice."

She buried her face in my chest, "I'm just gonna miss having them around all the time."

That was gonna make things strange but strange could be good. "I know baby, look at it this way though... more alone time," I smirked when she looked up at me.

_What? My wife is hot!_

She giggled and raised up on her toes to kiss me, "oh that is a very good thing." She rubbed her nose against mine and smiled. "And maybe we can record the next ablum a little more quickly..." she suggested.

_Work right, shit. _"Great idea baby," I said be nipping at her bottom lip.

"Ewww." _And that would be cock block number one._ I though as I pulled away to see Jordy carrying her bowl to the sink.

"Thought you didn't like grits."

She shrugged, "I do."

I looked at Alice, utterly confused, she just chuckled, "she's a girl."

"Right..." _cause that explained everything._ "Damn it where's Jackson?"

Alice pursed her lips for a second then pointed up behind my head to where Jackson was planted in the archway.

"Jackson Charles! Damn it! Get down." He quickly climbed down and stood next to me. "You..." I just shook my head at him, which must have been the worlds funniest reaction because he laughed at me before hugging Alice.

"Jordy are you gonna help Jax with his hair?" I decided to ask since it was close to getting this circus on the road.

"No," Jordy answered as she helped Alice put the fruit in bags.

"Aww! You promised!" Jax whinned.

"I still gotta do my hair." Jordy said with a sneer.

"Jordan." I could see Alice raise her eyebrow at Jordan as her eyes widened at the tone of my voice.

"I'm sorry Jackson, I can't today."

"Damn it," he muttered storming out of the kitchen. My shoulders started to shake at his outburst.

"Jazz!" Alice hissed.

"Sorry." I apologized before going after him.

One mohawk, God knows how many temper tantrums and a time out later, we had everyone in the Jeep and ready to go. First on the agenda was getting Jordy to her school. It was a bitch to drive out of the way, but she was doing better in the private school she was at. I don't know why exactly, but like Charlie used to say, 'if it ain't broke, don't fuck it up worse.'

The fun part of any morning routine was the papz. You would think after five years they would just back off already. But no, they are still a thorn in our sides. Jordy ignores them and goes straight inside, which makes things easier on us. The other two are a different story.

About a year ago Jackson went fishing with me, his uncles and Grandpa Carlisle. I thought things went smoothly considering the leeches were there. That was until the next morning when Alice showed me a picture of our four year old smiling wide for the camera and flipping not one, but two birds at them.

From what I hear, Emmett was cockblocked too.

He has gotten better though, no longer using rude gestures. But he is a ham for any camera.

Rosemary is shy by nature, which reflects in any candid picture of her. The papz scare her which pisses us off. You ever wanna see Alice turn into a momma bear, be the poor s.o.b with a camera that make Rosemary cry.

When we pulled up to the school the younger ones were going to, I actually whistled at the sight.

"You would think Bella tipped them off," I half teased to Alice.

"Daddy," Rosemary whimpered from the back.

I looked at Alice as I undid my safety belt. "You take the monster and I'll take the angel?"

She sighed and nodded, putting on her sunglasses and handing me a pair for Rosemary.

I smiled and took the glasses from her before getting out and getting Rosemary. I handed her the gasses, laughing as she put them and smiled wide.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"I can't see you!" I teased earning a happy squeal as I picked her up.

Who knew elementary school would be so crazy?

* * *

**Thanks again to my P.I.C Robin for helping with this. She is the Rockstar Momma Alice to my Daddysper ;)**

**You know the drill reviews aren't necessary but they are nice. I like to know if you like my blurbs :P**


	4. He would take that to the grave

Penname: Calin-Durus  
Creative Original or Derivative Fiction:  
Rating/Warning(s): T  
Notes: Don't Kill me! *hides*

Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: ******Dialogue Flex**: "He would take the secret to the grave."

* * *

I sat there with the rest of her friends, all anxious to see the final product, to see if she got the Cinderella ending she wanted.

For years I had heard of her plans for the perfect day. Pink tiger lilies and a string quartet. Her sister-in-law would be the only one to stand up there with her as she gave her future to her prince.

The music started and we all turn to look to see her. And of course she didn't disappoint. The curve hugging gown showed the beautful woman she was but held enough secrets that only the prince will know.

She glided down the aisle almost as if she was floating on the air. Her hair set perfect in the perfect curls I knew she loved. The smiled on her face, bright enough to eclipse the sun.

As she approached me the smile on her face faltered slightly and I could see the second thoughts coming to the forefront of her mind.

I wink at her, hoping to erase her fears. And it worked, she winks back at me and the smile instantly replaced.

She joins her prince, their hands linking together.

I pay no attention to the minister as he spoke for his words crushed my heart more than the day she told me she chose him.

"Does anyone have just cause on why these two shall not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." I look up, my mind telling me to stop them, my heart breaking knowing I can't do that to her.

After no one objects the minister continues. "Do you Edward, Take Mary Alice to be your wife?" He asked. I silently pray that he says no.

"I do." Edward responds smiling brightly at his bride.

"And you Mary Alice, take Edward Anthony, to be your husband?" She looks slightly flustered, almost as if she is unsure.

Her eyes lock onto mine as she chews on her lip. And despite the images of last night that float through my head, I shake my head at her. Silently telling her that it's fine.

From where I'm sitting I can see the tears in her eyes as she turns back to her prince. "I do."

I shut my eyes trying my hardest to wake myself up. I lost. It's over.

"You would think she thought you'd save her, Jasper," the voice of my wife whispers in my ear.

I turn to look at her. "I don't know what you mean Maria." She merely purses her overly red shaded lips and nods looking back at the happy couple.

I did know what she mean, for what Alice and I share is something no one would understand.

The things that we do, is something I will take to my grave.

* * *

A/N: any body else get the feeling that Jasper and Alice were hooking up before hand? sorry for the shortness and bitterness... I'm being Emo


	5. Oceanic

**Penname**: Calin-Durus  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: Derivative  
Rating/Warning(s)**: K**  
Notes**: It's in third person don't know why... hope you like.**  
Disclaimer:** **All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
Word Prompt**: Oceanic

* * *

She leaned against the railing of the ocean liner as it glided through the waters of the Atlantic, watching as the land she called home got smaller against the horizon.

She needed a change of pace, an escape from everything back home. Her family called her crazy for thinking she would find what she was looking for on a two month cruise.

She knew better.

For as long as she could remember, her life had been planned out for her. Her parents dictated what she wore, where she went, even who she dated. Needless to say, when her aunt sent her vouchers for a vacation as a graduation present, she jumped at the opportunity.

He watched her from a distance. The way she seemed to let go the minute the ship left port had intrigued him. He was entranced before then, hard not to be when you looked at her. At first he thought she was a child, given her height and appearance, it wasn't that unusual. But after seeing her aboard, it was obvious that she was anything but a child.

He watched as man after man approached her, offering her a cocktail with her dinner, asking her to dance. Or even offering to keep her company as she stared out at the waters ahead of us. Each suitor was shot down by the dark haired beauty.

He often wondered what made her refuse each one that approached her. Perhaps she just wants to be left alone. But was he willing to pass up the opportunity to talk to her based on that? He silently hopped not.

A few days had passed, the journey now in the center of the Atlantic en route to Italy. She spent her time gazing at the horizons or making small talk with a few of the passengers. He spent his time getting the courage to talk to her, often so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to his steps.

Today was one of those days as he left his room to head to the dining room. So lost in his thoughts about what he would say to the girl that he didn't see her in the hall.

She too, was lost in her own thoughts. Recently she had seen an attractive man on board. He was tall, with broad shoulders, golden curls that seemed to take permanent residence in his eyes. He didn't seem like he was with anyone on the ship either, maybe he too was a lost soul like she was.

So deep in their thoughts that something decided to intervene. Perhaps it was fate or perhaps bad timing, but the collided into each other in that narrow hall.

His arms flew around her waist to prevent her from falling as she gripped his shirt.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, marveling at the blush of her cheeks and the blue of her eyes.

She smiled up at him and on impulse, gently moved the lock of curls from his eyes, revealing the most unusual green she had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" He asked, slightly worried she was hurt.

Her smile got wider, "I am now."

* * *

A/n: Short and sweet :) Just like Alice ;) Thanks to everyone that's reading these and reviewing. It means a lot to me!


	6. Imaged images: The Fortune Teller

Penname: Calin-Durus  
Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: Derivative  
Rating/Warning(s): T  
Notes: fluffy drabble... enjoy :) again no beta, kinda doing this thing solo lol

**Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Prompt: **Imagined Images** You are visiting the neighborhood carnival with friends and decide to have your fortune told. As you walk in, the gypsy stops, stares at you and says, "I've been waiting." What happens next?

* * *

The winter harvest festival was a big deal in my town. The local harvesters show off their best crops of the season. The crafters set up shop, showing their wide array of goods. And of course the carnies come to town.

I love that aspect of the whole festival. The crazy rides, midway games, over priced food and drink, and side shows. It made living in this town bearable.

It also made being the fifth wheel... tolerable. Only because nine times out of ten on of the girls won't go on a certain ride.

I spent the begging half of my time in the family's harvest booth. My mom has award winning pecans to sell. Everything from whole pecans to pecan pies and butter, she had it. I didn't mind this so much. It was nice to see the smile on the visitor's faces when they sampled one of mom's treats. And the proud smile mom had on her face made everything more worth it.

We lost dad when I was five, so we're all we have. We moved to this town because she wanted to get away from Austin, but didn't have it in her heart to get out of Texas. I'm glad she didn't have the heart to do that. I've meet some great friend here.

Speaking of friends here they come. After Peter and Emmett greeted mom, it was time to go check out the rest of the party.

"The have a new side show Jasper," Charlotte said while laughing at Peter, who just took a huge bite of her candied apple.

"Do they?" I asked shaking my head at Peter.

"Yep, she knows the future," Charlotte chirped, earning a chorus of 'oooo's' from Emmett, Peter and Rosalie, Emmett's girl. I smiled at the antics of my friends. They liked to give Char a hard time about her... fascination of the 'Spirit World' as she called it.

"I think Jay should see what the fortune tell has to say," Rose suggested. I stopped walking and just gaped at her.

"What's wrong man?" Emmett asked, turning himself and Rose to face me.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Why not?" Rose Challenged. "Are you scared that she's gonna curse you?"

"Rose! Stop, if he doesn't want to do it he..." Charlotte quickly closed her mouth and looked up at Peter, when she saw the glare Rose was giving her.

As much as I love Rose, she's scary. She was beautiful yes, not my type, but the tall, curvy blond, with the blue eyes of a cherub, had a sharp tongue and deadly glare she wasn't afraid of using. And when paired up to the demure Charlotte, it was understandable that she backed down.

"I agree with Char, Rosie. If Jay doesn't want to waste his money on that he doesn't have to." Emmett said. I smiled at my best friend. He was the 'Momma Bear Tamer', as mom called it. Only he was daring enough to stand up to Rose and know he'll come out alive.

"No, I'll do it. That's how these carnies make a livin' right?" I shrugged. Charlotte smiled and nodded while Rose rolled her eyes.

We headed towards the tent where the fortune teller was. The other four went in first as I stayed behind. Maybe they would get a reading and they would change their minds, letting me get out of this.

_Why am I nervous?_

When I finally entered the fortune teller wasn't what I was expecting. She looked to be our age, sitting there with a beautiful smile and big bright blue eyes. Her raven colored hair was short and spiked in a style of purpose disarray.

I watched as she nodded her head at everyone before her eyes registered on me. They flashed a sign of recognition as her smile became wider. She stood and started toward us. The other four back up slightly but I just tilted my head, curious as to why she seemed to act as if she knew me.

She lifted her left hand slowly, the bangles of her bracelets moving and making a musical sound, as the sunlight danced off the jewel of her ring.

"I've been waiting for you," she said softly, placing her small hand on my chest, over my heart.

I placed my hand on hers and smiled down at her. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm here now." All reason and logic left me at that moment. All I could feel was a sense of completion.

She smiled again. "You've felt alone along time." I nodded in response. "The happiness of others makes you happy yet you long for it at the same time." She shook her head sadly. "That must be so exhausting."

Again I nodded, "It is."

"But you don't feel it now do you?"

I shook my head. "No, I feel complete."

Her eyes fluttered closed as she nodded her head slightly. "I'm Alice," She said after opening her eyes again.

"I'm," her other hand went up to cover my mouth.

"Jasper. Like I said, I've been waiting." She winked.

I removed her hand in mine, kissing the top of her hand. "Well, you found me Alice."

"Whoa, she's good." Emmett muttered.

"Come Jasper, there is much to talk about," Alice said, leading me back to the table. She looked behind me. "I won't harm him," she said with a slight chuckle. "And Emmett, you might want to avoid the fish bowls. You'll lose twenty dollars. I suggest the strong arm completion to when Rosalie the giant bear."

I looked back at my friends to see them all gaping at Alice. The first time in the years that I've known any of them, they were completely speechless. I found it hilarious.

I kissed Alice on the cheek, "Can I keep you?" I asked.

She smiled up at me. "Yes."


	7. Live Challenge: A letter

Penname: Calin-Durus  
Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: Derivative  
Rating/Warning(s): M for cursing  
Notes: This is semi auto-biographical, only difference is Ana (like Anya) is alive and you're reading through the eyes of Alice. Sorry if it's a debbie downer type of fic. This is the only thing I could find that could relate and wanted to do. And as always this is raw and un beta'ed

**Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Live Challenge**: Write an open letter to someone you haven't spoken to or contacted in at least a year. Let them know you were simply thinking of them, hoping their life was well. Share it if you'd like, but definitely send it.

* * *

"Night mommy!" my eleven year old shouted from her bedroom.

I stuck my head in the purple and blue room. "Ana Marie did you brush your teeth?" I asked.

She smiled wide to show off her perfect white teeth. "Yep!"

I opened her door wider and leaned against the door frame, folding my arms across my chest. "Are you too old to get good night kisses now? Uncle Edward say's he gets them all the time."

She laughed and shook her head, strands of strawberry blonde wisps falling around her face. "Come here mommy!" she called out holding her arms out.

I laughed and went to her, peppering her face with kisses making her giggle. "Oh you think that's funny?" I teased and started tickling her, our nightly ritual since she was two. I stopped tickling her and kissed her forehead. "Good night Angel."

"Night mommy," she responded before kissing her index finger and touching the frame next to her. "Night daddy."

I smiled and got up to leave. As I went to shut her light off I heard her soft voice. "Mommy?"

"Yes Ana?"

"Do you think he thinks of us?" I didn't have to ask her who.

"Of course honey. He's probably wishing and praying for the day to see you."

She nodded and curled up under her blanket.

I flipped the switch off for her room and headed down the stairs to check on my step brother. He instited eleven years ago that he was going to help me raise Anastasia, giving her a father figure in her life. She has one. I just have to stop avoiding the inevitable.

Edward was snoring away on the couch as something on discovery played softly on the TV. I smiled at the sight. He was such a good guy to his niece that it almost pained me to think of how much he was giving up to be here. He's twenty-three going on twenty-four, he should be in college living it up. Doing the things I didn't.

I reached down, grabbing the remote and shutting the TV off. "Eddie," I said loudly causing him to stir. "Ed, your neck is gonna hurt if you keep sleeping on the couch." I told him, grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine Ali, go to bed," he yawned while answering.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I warned.

"I'm up, I'm up..." he stretched his arms over his head, then looked at his watch. "Jesus it's only eight thirthy?" He asked.

I laughed and carried his glass to the kitchen. "Yeah, Ana just went to bed, she's still up if you want to say good night."

"You going to bed?" He asked as he stood up.

I shook my head, rinsing his glass before placing it in the dishwasher. "No, I have some studying to do. Big final on medical terminology Friday and you know how dad likes to give pop quizes."

He laughed and nodded. "Isn't it weird having him as your teacher?"

My father, esteemed Dr. Carlisle Cullen became a professor once St. Johns became a teaching hospital.

"Not any different then when he home schooled me junior year." I saw the apologetic look in Edward's eyes when I brought that up. I just held my hand up to keep him from saying anything. "I cut all ties Edward, not him. I didn't want him to stop fufilling his destiny over something like this."

"You didn't give him a chance Ali."

"You were twelve, Eddie. You're memory of that time is skewed." I defended.

"You were sixteen, pregnant and crying every night he called. Don't give me that shit about my memory being skewed Mary Alice." He snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to swear." He quickly apologized.

"It's okay, I'm not mom and you're an adult." I sighed, the older Ana got the more this discussion happened. "I have to study. Night Edward."

He nodded. "Night sis."

---  
An hour into studying I didn't give a rats ass about my studying I had more important things on my mind.

I checked in on Ana to see her sleeping peacefully, hugging her Jazzy bear, the bear she got this pass spring from her dad, tight. I hadn't realized the sight of that made me cry until I felt the warm tears on my cheek.

I wiped them away and went into my room.

After changing into my sleep pants and tank I opened my laptop up and got a blank email ready.

I hadn't spoken to Jasper in over a year, and even before then it was just simple answers to his questions about Ana. I know it hurt him, and honestly, it kills me. But I didn't want him to feel trapped. He still calls on holidays and Ana's birthday, I think he even tried calling on mine, but I don't speak to him. I can't.

I know my choice to everyone else, was idiotic. 'So what if he was being scouted by colleges?' Emmett shouted at me one time. 'He'll do anything for you and his child.' Jasper's twin, Rosalie once tried to convince me with her tears.

That was just it though. He had the opportunity to do something with his life and I wanted him to do it. I wanted him to take life by the horn and ride the shit out of it. I didn't want him to drop everything and hate me in the end. Ana already had one parent that did it enough for the both of us.

After several greetings I finally settled on his nickname.

_Jazzy,_

I stared at the cursor as it blinked back at me. Mocking me for even thinking he would read this letter. But why wouldn't he? He sends me emails all the time. Asking me how we are, telling me about the crazy fans, the bad games and the ones that gave him such a high that it was a decent replacement for what we had.

I decided to just let my heart out to him. The truth never hurt anyone right?

_Hi ya. How are you? Ana's doing fine. She's still growing. Dad jokes that she'll be your height by her 13th birthday. If that's the case, I'm screwed. I think that's the only reason why you won our disagreements 95% of the time. Her hair is getting longer and the longer it grows, the more she refuses to cut it. It's lightening up too. I suspect that she'll have your blond locks, as well as height and smile._

_She's really is doing great. She keeps me laughing when she corrects Edward on his history. Granted right now all she really knows is the history of Washington state, but she wants to build a map of Texas for a class project._

_Another part of you I suppose._

_Mom and dad are good. Mom is teaching me to knit, again. She said I need something to occupy my thoughts when my nose isn't stuck in a book for school. Then she blames dad for me always having my nose in a book. His biggest complainant right now is Ana doesn't want to golf unless it's on Emmett's Wii or at the mini golf complex._

_I'm sure you know how Emmett and Rose are doing. Baby number three is on it's way. I hope for Rose's sanity it's a girl. I love Trevor and Kevin but, good lord does she have her hands full with those boys and their daddy._

_Edward is... well, he's still Edward. He still feels guilty over not being the person he needs to be, but he's adapting. He's also looking into going back to school. I heard him tickling the ivory's at the folks house on Thanksgiving, so I suspect he's getting back into that. Which is good, his music always made him more peaceful._

_Me... well I'm doing alright. Surviving I guess you can say. Between work and school, I'm just grateful that I have Ana's smile to come home to._

_School is well. Dad say's I'm the best student, but I think he's playing favorites. And you know I always screw up my words, add -ocis -itis or any other suffix and I'm screwed. But alas, I need to know it for medical billing, eh?_

_I miss you Jasper, more than I think I could ever put into words. Actions might be different but you're in New York and I'm... here._

_And of course our song is on. Appropriate no? I do wish you were here though. Honestly I do, if not for me, for Ana. I'll take some pictures for you in the next couple of days and send them your way. And no, I won't send any surprise ones, I don't need your groupies finding them ;-)_

_You asked me once if I ever stopped loving you. If that was why I pushed you away like I did. And no, never. I could never stop loving you Jasper and I think that's one reason why I pushed so hard. I couldn't deal with the 'what ifs' at the time. Now, I kinda wish I stopped trying to be so independent and just listened to you. Lord knows this all would be easier. I wouldn't have to worry how Ana would react to you when and if she meets you, because you would be here, reading Harry Potter to her before bed, singing to her when she's scared, just loving her._

_And I'm not saying you don't love her now. Please don't think that. I know you do. And I know she loves you, without knowing you. But I took so much away from her in my attempts to protect you._

_Oh God, Jasper, what have I done? How could I do this to us? I'm so sorry. If I could rewind time, I would have clung to you, I never would have left._

_I love Jasper. Always._

_Alice_

I quickly clicked the send button before I could read it through and decide not to send it to him. Only time will tell if I can fix things.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry for the Debbie Downer fic. The song mentioned in the letter is "Wish you were here" by Pink Floyd. It actually popped up while I was writing about Alice missing him and it fit no? Don't hate on Alice (or me for that matter lol) she only did what she thought was best. And remember semi auto-biographical ;)

~K


	8. Word Prompt: Electrocution

**Pen-name: **Calin- Durus  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M for Adult situations and implied sexual content  
**Notes**: I played off the word prompt (for 12/12/09) being that Electrocution implies death penalty, crime, and/or electricity. Hope you like it. Also sorry that I've been MIA, while I have the other days written I just haven't uploaded. I will soon ;) promise.  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Electrocution

* * *

The hang man situated the noose around my neck. "Do you, Jasper Whitlock, understand that the state of Texas finds you guilty and as such you have been sentenced to be hung?" The Judge asked from his perch above the platform. I looked out over the crowd, all of them watching me with an odd fascination. We didn't hang many folks out here, so when it did happen the whole town came out.

Including her...

My eyes met her wide jade eyes, rimmed red and shimmering with tears. I could see the regret in her eyes but I could never regret what we shared. One night of passion was more then enough to send the condemned man like to Hell with a smile on my face.

I could feel the corner of my lip curl as I remember the way her porcelain skin flushed red from head to toe as I kissed every inch of skin that was being revealed to me. The way she would gasp and moan as my lips touched her most delicate and sensitive areas. The sultry sound of her voice as I brought her to climax. My body still tingled from the electricity that flowed between us, as if her very touch and kiss was the one to ignite the fire inside of me.

I felt the noose tighten as the hangman prepared to do his job.

"Jasper Whitlock, You have been found guilty of murder..." I heard the judge drone on. I chose to ignore him. I would gladly do it again to protect her.

~*~*~*~ Three days prior ~*~*~*~

"Jasper you can't. I'll lose you if you do," Alice cried, begging me from the bed.

"I have to Alice. I can't stand back and watch this happen." I told her as I reached for my gun.

"Jasper please!"

I put the gun down and sat on the bed next to her. "Don't cry Alice, baby..." I wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I love you and if this is the only way I can protect you..."

She threw herself at me, sobbing harder as she clung to me. "I love you too Jasper." She hiccuped.

"Then let me protect you."

She pulled away. "Even if I say no, you'll still do it because your an over protective fool."

I smiled and kissed her. She wasn't mine to protect, but I had to save her from her monster of a husband.

She pulled away to look at me, smoothing the hair from my eyes. "Jasper... I'm with child."

Perhaps I'm a fool to think it's mine, after all she was married and as such she had marital responsibility to her husband, but that was enough to make the need to protect her stronger.

"Then _our _child deserves to be raised by _us_, not him." I told her. She bit her lip as her chin quivered again and let go of me.

~*~*~*~*Present day~*~*~*~

I could see her making her way through the crowd, coming closer to the platform. _Go home Alice, I don't want you watching this. _

"Daddy please!" She called out. I turned my head into the direction she was calling out to and met eyes with the Judge.

"Mary Alice, he murdered your husband. He confessed to it, by law, he is to be punished for him crime."

"Then you wish to punish me as well? To take away the man I love, the father of your grandchild?" She asked as she made her way up the stairs. I couldn't help but smile at the site of her. Determination rolling off of her small frame as she stormed up to her father.

"What? I thought James..."

"No daddy. Jasper is the one I love and to execute him, you execute me!"

"Alice," I croaked out. She turned to look at me, giving me a smile. Clearly trying to keep from breaking down. Her eyes moved from mine to the hang man.

"Dammit Emmett! Get that rope off of him!" She snapped. I could hear the crowd murmuring things, no doubt judging her as a harlot or something as sinful. "I mean it Emmett, you get that rope off of him or else!" She huffed.

"Are you trying to get yourself hung?" I rasped out, grabbing the fabric of her dress with my fingers as she walked past.

She stopped and faced me. The tears finally falling. "I can't let them kill an innocent man." she said softly.

"I'm not innocent Alice. You watched me load the gun," I protested, the rope burning against my skin as I shook my head.

She slipped her hand between my bound ones before turning to the crowd. "Sheriff Swan," she said loud enough for the crowd to hear. "You found the body of my late husband yes?"

I watched the crowd as our town's law enforcement removed his hat. "Yes, Mrs. Walton, I did."

"And you said yourself that the gun shot wound was not enough to kill him correct?"

"I... well.. It could have killed him but I doubt it." He admitted.

"Doctor Cullen. You examined him. What is your medical opinion?" she asked.

My brother in-law looked at her and smiled. "There was no way the gun shot killed Mr. Walton!" He said loudly.

"Explain yourself Mary Alice," the judge called out over the crowds whispers.

"I killed my husband." Alice said proudly. I gaped at her in shock. "I managed to get home before Mr. Whitlock could meet with him. I put lye in his whiskey, which he drank before meeting with Mr. Whitlock. As much as Mr. Whitlock prides himself on his shooting," she paused to look at me. "I knew the news of my pregancy would make him lose focus, thus ruining his concentration and aim."

"Alice?" I asked, confused on what she was saying.

"I did it Jasper. I'd been doing it since we meet, slowly adding the lye to his drinks. And that day... when I told you about the child. I saw the hurt in your eyes cause you doubted if it was yours." she placed her hand on my cheek. "I know it's yours Jasper cause I haven't slept in the same bed as my husband since you and I met. I couldn't do it."

"I suggest you let an innocent man free," said a voice from the side. Alice and I looked into the direction of Mayor Carlisle Cullen.

"Some one must be punished for the death of James Walton!" Judge Brandon shouted.

"Why? He was a bastard that beat his wife. We've all seen it? He got what he deserved!" Dr. Cullen spat at him.

As soon as the hang man let me free, I wrapped my arms around Alice and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me and smiled against my lips. I didn't hear what was decided of our fate, for in her arms, I was in heaven.

* * *

A/N: Like I said. I promise to have the others up soon :) Enjoy


	9. Live Challenge: Going Against The Grain

**Pen-name: **Calin-Durus  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M for language and questionable content  
**Notes**: Deal with teenage pregnancy and one of the options girls have available to them  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Live Challenge**: Write a story, poem, or drabble about your character going against popular opinion.

* * *

The closer I got to the clinic, the more my nerves kicked in and I felt like I was going to be sick. He said it was my choice since it's my body. But I could see in his eyes my decision had hurt him. I had to do it now. If I didn't, it would be to late. We're too young for this.

I was surprised to see the protesters outside. Well, maybe not considering the other clinics that had been vandalized across the country, but to see it in Forks, that was just odd.

_I should have went to Port Angeles._

Slowly I walked to the front door. Girls I knew from school shouted things, women that my mother had afternoon tea with tittered and hissed.

They don't understand. They never could understand.

I entered the clinic, the atmosphere completely different then the one outside. I relaxed, but only slightly as the knot tightened.

They handed me the paper work to fill out. I stared at the papers. Could I do this? Am I this cruel?

The shouts of the girls outside echoed through the front office as the door opened. I turned my head in the direction of the noise, curious as to why they weren't that loud with me.

There he stood, his hair in disaray and his clothes looking as if he slept in them. I wrinkled my nose at him as he sat down next to me.

"You look like hell," I joked.

"Well, that's what happens when you didn't sleep." he said shortly.

"You're mad at me." I said softly. I looked down at the paper work, willing myself to stay calm.

"No, I just... I want to be there for you. Even if you decide to go through this."

"You don't have to, I understand if you want to ignore me because of your girlfriend." I looked up at him. His lime colored eyes looked hurt again.

"I broke up with her."

"What? When? When I talked to you yesterday ya'll were still together."

"Brandon, Alice?" The nurse asked from a door. That was my cue.

"Alice... please." I heard him pleaded in a whisper. I looked back at him and chewed on my lip.

----------  
"I have to Jasper." She said before standing up to go with the nurse. I leaned forward in the chair, staring down at the floor.

How did things get so complicated? This wasn't supposed to happen. Sure I always thought some day Alice and I would be together, married with children and all that. But this wasn't in the plan. One night of giving into my feelings for her cause me to hurt two people. Now three.

I put my hands in my head and sighed. I understand why she's doing it. She's only sixteen. But there's other options. I know there is. But she won't hear me out.

And honestly she doesn't have to. It's her body, her choice.

I felt someone touch my hand, making me lift my head up to see who was there. "Jazz..." Alice said softly as the tears streamed down her face. I jumped up from the chair and pulled her to me, holding her and letting her cry. She did it... She went through with it. I blinked back my own tears. I had to be strong for her. Especially since the gossip twins saw her come in. Shit was going to hit the fan in the community. Mayor Brandon's daughter got knocked up by Judge Whitlock's son, then she-

"I couldn't do it," she said softly breaking me out of my thoughts.

I pulled away slightly to look at her. "What?"

She wiped at her eyes. "I couldn't do it. I have to give him or her a chance. If not with us, with someone else that wants children but can't have them. It's not fair to punish her for our mistake."

"Mistake?" I breathed.

She looked away and closed her eyes. "It's okay Jasper, I know you were finally giving into me and I'm okay with that. I don't want you to think I did this on purpose."

"You are the most stubborn girl ever you know that?" I asked laughing slightly. Her eyes darted over to me and I could see the glare beneath the tears. "Let's go get some breakfast. We have _a lot_ of talking to do."

* * *

Sorry these haven't been updated. =\ Holidays are kicking my ass.


	10. Phrase Catch: Laughter is the best Med

**Pen-name: **Calin- Durus  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M for language  
**Notes**: meh, the idea was funny, not sure if you'll find it funny. The video for the song can be found on youtube. The image in my head was the exact dance. Js. This was day 8 prompt (I fail lol)  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Phrase Catch**: What does the adage "laughter is the best medicine" make you think of? Write it.

* * *

I had a very bad day. Everyone at school knew something was up cause I wasn't my usual bouncy self. If anything I was flat.

It all started when I woke up. I had a headache, I stabbed myself with my eyeliner brush, and I managed to rip my contacts. Great.

So I went to school, wearing my specs (see also: Nerd glasses) and I played off of the nerd look. Of course, I had my standard heels, but some how I managed to break one of them. So now instead of cute collegiate, I was the short nerd.

Then I got into a fight with Jasper. Rose always said it was bound to happen, after all three years of our blissful love (her words, not mine), the honeymoon phase would end. I always told her we were different. I guess not.

I don't even remember what it was about now, but hell he was wrong. He's a man and they are _always_ wrong.

I failed my fashion project because I forgot my promo board. I couldn't believe I forgot that. Alice Cullen _never_ forgets things like that.

Oh and did I mention it was my birthday? Yeah it is. But mom and dad didn't say anything and neither did my friends.

This day sucks.

And now I'm home, sulking in my room. It may sound childish, but damnit it's my eighteenth birthday! Some one should want to hang out with me right? Wrong. Rose is too busy to go shopping. Bella had to work. Emmett and Jasper had practice and Edward had a piano lesson.

I don't need them. I'm perfectly fine in my room with Aurora and cheesy romance movies. At least my dog loves me.

"Mary Alice, come down here!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

And now I'm in trouble... perfect.

I dragged myself out of my room and headed towards the stairs. I was too busy looking at my new pedicured nails that I didn't notice the anything in the living room.

When I entered the living room my brother, Edward, my cousin Emmett, and my boyfriend where all dressed in drag, sitting on the couch. I quirked an eyebrow in question to my mom.

She just shook her head, "I don't know what is going on, but these three say this is your doing." She said in a stern voice.

What the fuck? I was just in my room.

"I don't know what is going on." I told her. I looked at Jasper, who out of the three looked the most uncomfortable in the sundress I recognized as Rose's. "What's going on?" I asked him.

He looked down and shrugged just as Rose came out of the down stairs bathroom. "Oh Alice! Good you're here." She came over and put her arm around me. "Thanks Esme," she said with a smile. My mom laughed and sat in dad's recliner.

"No problem. I think she's worried that she's in trouble." She said nodding her head in my direction.

"She is in the room you know," I growled.

Emmett snickered and got a slap to the back of his head by Edward.

"Get up you three! You have some making up to do." Rose snapped and instantly the boys were on their feet.

"The only one I'm mad at is the blond," I whispered to her.

"I know. Go sit, you'll like this." she told me pushing me towards the couch. I sat down and watched as Emmett and Edward moved the coffee table. Curious.

The boys stood shoulder to shoulder. The only one that seemed to be having fun was Emmett. But of course he would. He found the humor in everything.

"You should have done their makeup too Rosie," I told her keeping my eyes on Jasper. His eyes narrowed at me before he shook his head.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like to do that part," she said and started laughing when Edward flinched. He's still pissed that I showed Bella the pictures of him in mom's high heels, blue eye shadow and hot pink lipstick. He was eleven.

Bella came running in through the kitchen. "Yes! I made it." She laughed flopping down next to me. "Hi," she chirped.

I tilted my head at her. "Are you wearing tinted lip gloss?" I asked.

She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears. "No." she lied. Horrible liar this girl.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at her and flopped back into the couch. "Well let's get on with it. Aurora and I were watching A Walk to Remember."

Jasper groaned. "That movie makes you cry."

"At least Landon loved her," I shot back.

"Alice," he said in a warning tone. I raised my eyebrow up at him.

"Alright! Now before the married couple starts fighting again," Rose said cutting in. "The boys have been working on something for you, Alice."

"When I agreed to this you didn't say anything about having to do it in a dress!" Edward whined.

"But hot pink is so your color Love." Bella teased causing Rose, mom and me to snort in laughter.

"Whatever." He pouted. My little brother is the biggest baby. Ever.

"Alright boys, the floor is yours." Rose said sitting on the other side next to me. "Happy birthday," she whispered.

Emmett clapped his hands together and rubbed his hands. "Okay Pixie, I know how much you love Pop music. So we decided to give you a concert for your birthday."

_Say what now?_

The opening music for Britney Spears' 'You Drive Me Crazy' started playing and a fit of laughter escaped my lips. I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth and watched as the three boys who detested all things Britney, sang and danced to it.

Of course, Emmett the goof, looked like he was having a grand time as he wiggled his hips like Britney. Jasper kept rolling his eyes as he danced while Edward, Mister Ballroom dancer, was tripping worse then Bella.

By the end of the song, us girls were roaring with laughter. I my sides and stomach hurt as tear rolled down my cheeks. But I felt so much better. I needed the laugh. When Jasper turned the radio off. I got up and jumped on his back where I placed a kiss on his neck.

"Thank you for that," I whispered.

He turned his head to look at me and kissed me. "Happy birthday sourpuss."

* * *

Again this is obviously unbeta'ed. sorry. I'm trying to catch up so you'll get a lot of updates, js. Reviews are love you know that, but you also know they aren't required ;)


	11. december 10th

Pen-name: Calin-Durus

Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: Derivative

Rating/Warning(s): M for language and typical teenage hormones run amock

Notes: No beta, sorry. This was originally December 10th's prompt. No idea why it wasn't posted. (probably cause it wasn't done lol)

Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: **Idea Completion**: "I could hear the muffled sounds of…" What do you imagine first?

I couldn't believe Mr. Hamilton wanted a six page paper on The Alamo. What did that have to do with anything? I mean, if we were Texas I guess I could understand that, but we're not. We're in Washington. Good that teacher pisses me off.

And make me sick. I swear the only reason why Lauren is passing is because she's giving him head or something.

_Ew._

I got lucky though. My cousin Edward's best friend is a history buff. He's a senior, way hot and an excellent kisser, who had happened to agree to help with my work today. Down side? Last I heard he had a girlfriend. Not like it matters. I'm not even a blimp on his radar that way. The joys of being an underclassmen, I thought sadly as I rode my bike up the driveway to his house. His parents were coming in my direction and slowed to a stop.

"Hi Alice, Jasper's inside. You know where the key is right?" His mother asked leaning over her husband.

"Yes ma'am, you two have fun in Hawaii." I waved to them.

"We will," his dad replied winking at me. I laughed and shook my head. Jasper had his moms honey colored hair and his dad's personality. I loved both Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock like they were my own parents, only cooler.

When I approached the house, I got off my bike and found the false paneling along the wall that hid the spare key. Once I found it I let myself in. Leaving my bag on the coat rack and grabbing my books.

"Jasper?" I called out to an empty living room, but was only greeted with the echo of my own voice. _He must be in his room_.

I, of course, knew where that was. I'd been in there before. He had a party here last year and we wound up in his room together.

Like I said, not a blip on his radar except for that one night. I'm not mad at him. In fact I really like him, so drunk or not, that night was pretty fucking spectacular for me.

I started up the stairs to his room. I was just a few steps from the landing when I could hear the muffled sounds of moaning.

Of course I would hear moaning. _It's friday night..._ I thought just as a very vocal female started to shout her enthusiam. _Shit!_ I am such an idiot. Of course he's having sex. Why wouldn't he? He's eighteen... good looking. His girlfriend is beautiful... exotic.

_Fuck I gotta get out of here!_ I shouted to myself as I turned to leave. But tripped, dropping my books with a loud slap to the hardwood floors. _Of fucking course_. I thought bitterly as I caught sight of a furry orange tabby running away.

"Dammit Custard!" I whispered harshly at the cat as I picked up my books.

"Alice?" Jasper's blond hair was unusually messy, he was only in basketball shorts and _oh damn. He was still excited. Eyes up Alice.  
_  
"Um.. Hi, sorry." I gave him a pathetic smile. "If you're busy I can..." _find a hole and die._ "I can just come back some other time."

"Uh... wha-... no... um.. just give me... oh shit, just get in here." He managed to stutter out.

"Kay," I squeaked out quickly going into his room. His room was fairly clean, for a guy's room. No girls taped to his walls. _Thank God._ But he did have a few band posters and random pictures taped up. A nice queen sized bed with really soft bedding. I remembered really liking his bedding.

"Um what made you think I was busy?" he asked, his eyes darting quickly to his TV.

"I could hear noises when I was coming up the stairs." _Well more like a woman moaning... wait a minute... where's Maria?_ I thought as I glanced around.

He blushed, he actually blushed. _Whoa_. "Um..." he shifted as he stood and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was watching a movie."

"Oh! Okay," I laughed awkwardly. "Well then that would make sense." I just shook my head at the fact that I assumed he was otherwise occupied.

"Um... I'm gonna go take a quick shower, I'm sure I smell like ass and a few other really nasty things so I'll be right back... make yourself at home," he smiled at me. Then his cute ass turned and walked out of the room.

I set my books down on his desk before kicking off my sneakers and sitting up on his bed. After a few moments I could hear the water in his shower run leaving me alone to my thoughts. Not a good thing. So I decided to turn his TV on, maybe I would catch the last of the movie he was watching.

_Oh my._ On the screen I could see a very close up shot of a penis going into a vagina, rapidly. _This was not a regular movie at all. _I couldn't tear my eyes away as I watched the porno progress, the raven haired "actress" screaming like mad as the bigger guy contorted her into various positions and kept pounding into her.

I looked over at Jasper's bathroom door making sure that he wasn't coming out or that he couldn't hear what I was watching.

I had to admit, it was turning me on. But then again, my mind was switching the actors for Jasper and myself. I bit my lip as I watched the guy pull the girl's hair so her head would jerk back and he could kiss her, and in my mind it was Jasper doing that to me instead. I watched as the guy groped and squeezed the woman's breasts and I absentmindedly squeezed and weighed my own breasts through the fabric of my shirt pretending it was Jasper.

With my eyes glued to the TV I pulled my shirt over my head and pushed my bra down to give me better access to my boobs, massaging and kneading the way I'd always imagined him doing. I could feel a ball forming in the pit of my stomach and I rubbed my thighs together to relieve some of the pressure. But of course that wasn't working. So as the guy in the video pulled out and smacked the girl on the ass, I slipped my hand down my jeans.

I bit down on my lip to keep from moaning out as my finger made contact with my bundle of nerves. My eyes fluttered closed, imagining Jasper touching me, using his fingers to bring me pleasure. My eyes snapped back open as I felt a pair of soft yet strong lips press against mine and a foreign hand grope my breast. I gasped against his mouth, not expecting him to kiss me, let alone catch me.

He pulled back slightly, his hazel eyes bright with desire and a feeling that I couldn't quite name. "I'm sorry... you're... did you want help?" he asked, his voice thick with unsaid desires and lust.

My heart hammered in my chest so hard I was sure he could see it. _He wanted me?_ I nodded answering his question. "Yes," I said softly, afraid my voice would come out in that weird squeak it does near him. He smiled a little then leaned down and kissed me softly as he popped open the button of my pants and slid them and my panties down quickly then tossed them off the edge of the bed.

He leaned back over me and roughly sucked my nipple into his mouth, gently grazing it with his teeth before turning his attention to the other, then moving down, leaving gentle nips down along my ribcage and my stomach. I moaned at his touch and wiggled when his breath tickled, but never took my eyes off of him.

His eyes didn't meet mine until he attached his mouth, rather firmly I might add, to my clit, making me moan loud enough I could practically feel him smirk against my crotch. I reached down and ran my fingers through his damp hair, fisting it when he nipped at me. He movements with his tongue became rougher, faster, his eyes became more intense as I felt the coil within tightening, it just needed a nudge. And I knew just what I wanted.

"Jasper," I moaned out, trying my damnedest to get him to stop and listen for a minute. He pulled away, looking slightly defeated as he looked at me and nodded his head to tell me he was listening. I could feel my face heat up, but knew I had to say this. "I want you..." _Please know what I mean._ I prayed internally.

His eyebrowed jumped a little, "really?" he asked, moving so that he was still between my thighs but on his knees, his thumb hooked inside the waistband of his shorts.

I pulled myself up onto my elbows to look at him. "Yes, really." _I've wanted you again, since last year. _I bit my lip and smiled, figuring it was probably best not to continue with what I was thinking.

He licked his lips, then smirked at me as he slowly pushed his shorts down and leaned over me to dig in his bedside table. "You taste better than I remembered," he whispered in my ear as he fished the condom out and rolled it down, discharging the foil package quickly.

"Thank you?" I responded, unsure of what to say to that. I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck, as if my fingers yearned to touch him, as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"No, thank you," he groaned as he slowly slid into me. "Fuck, did you somehow become a virgin again?" he slightly whined and then placed a few wet kisses along my jaw.

I started to giggle but ended up moaning in response. "No, just waiting for you." I admitted.

He stopped and looked down at me for a moment, that look back in his eyes that I couldn't read. "I'm sorry that I kept you waiting," he gave me a wicked little half-smile as he leaned forward and kissed me urgently before thrusting his hips forcefully into mine over and over again.

Our movements became in sync, both giving as much as receiving. Our hands and lips caressed each other as our bodies became slick with moisture. Our moans became pants and soon pleas for release. It felt so good, so natural to be with him like this that I didn't want it to end. Afraid that if it did, I would wake up and find that it was all a dream. My heart burst at the seams, the need to confess my feelings becoming hard to keep hidden beneath the surface.

"Come on baby, cum for me..." he pleaded, whispering in my ear as his hips thrusted rapidly into me.

"Harder Jasper, harder..." I moaned and he grunted, grabbing my hip firmly as his body took on a rougher and faster pace, his voice panting in my ear.

"Please," his voice sounded strained and I could feel his lips against my neck. I shifted my hips slightly, putting myself in a new angle that made him thrust deeper inside me. I moaned out as my back arched, pushing me into him as the coil inside me exploded.

He groaned my name against the skin of my neck as I felt him push himself deeper and then shudder his release. After a minute he pulled away and went back to the bathroom, emerging a few seconds later with a pair of sweatpants on.

"Well I think I need another shower now," he chuckled.

I laughed a little before grabbing my shirt. "You're not the only one."

He gave me a sexy look, "you could join me."

I just bit my lip and shook my head at him as I moved to get my jeans. "I don't think there would be any cleaning done, if I were to agree to that."

He leaned against the doorframe, "sure there would be, it's part of the fun."

"Really?" I asked. I don't know why it surprised me that he would know.

He shrugged and smiled bashfully, "well, it looks like fun anyway."

I smiled at him. "Maybe next time?"

He smile faltered a little as he shifted his feet, "so you're leaving then?"

I grabbed my books of his desk and held them up. "Not until you explain the Alamo to me... unless you have other plans."

"Oh," his face looked completely surprised for a second, "you actually came over for help with history?"

"Yeah?" What the hell did that mean? "What did you..." I looked back over at the bed. "Oh my God... shit. I just helped you cheat on Maria again!" I slapped my hand to my forehead. _She's gonna fucking kill me! _I panicked internally.

"What?" he walked over and stood in front of me, "you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" I asked.

"I'm a free agent," he grinned at me in a way that I suppose was supposed to mean something.

"Free... agent?" I felt my eyebrow lift up at him. He knew better then to use sports terms with me.

He chuckled, "Maria broke up with me," then gave me a wry smile.

I set my books back down and rubbed my palms together, suddenly feeling both elated and nervous. "Really, why?"

"She could tell I was into someone else," he stated, "and well... apparently she wanted to have sex with me... something about how irrisistable I am." He smirked and then winked at me.

I shook my head and laughed. "You know if you could bottle that cockiness of yours, you'd be rich off of all the freshmen that would buy it." I tilted my head and looked at him. He didn't want Maria, but someone else. "Who?" I asked.

He laughed and then kissed my nose as he wrapped his arms around me, "who? Are you an owl now?"

"No, I didn't hoot. I asked who are you more into then Maria?"

He kissed the side of my mouth, "like you don't know."

_Dammit why is he trying to distract me?!_ "Obviously I don't Jasper," I said softly.

He pulled away and gave me a confused look, "it's you."

I gaped at him for a minute before shaking my head, snapping me out of my stupor. "Me? Jasper... are you saying... you... me?" _Great time to lose all motor functions there Alice._

He gave me an unsure smile, "I can't stop thinking about you."

I placed my hands on his chest. "Me?" I asked with small smile and I'm pretty sure I sound like a broken record now.

"You..." he nodded, "your smell," he nuzzeled my neck then. "Your taste, the sounds you make... I just can't get you out of my head."

_Oh God I love you,_ I thought, but choose to wrap my arms round him. "Welcome to my world Jasper," I teased.

"Really?" he tilted his head, "the hottest and most sought after chick in the sophomore class can't stop thinking about little ol' me," he teased and then kissed me full on the lips.

I nodded as I pulled away. "Yeah, I told you that be... wait, what?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "you should hear the guys talk about you... well, maybe you wouldn't like it." He winked at me, "don't worry the grand majority still think you're a virgin... but there is speculation about the way you swing your hips," he bit his lip and gave me a lusty look.

"Well, that's news to me." I smirked at him, "the sway by the way, is all for you hot stuff." I teased.

"Oh yeah?" his eyebrows fluttered up for a second.

I nodded, "Yep."

He licked his lips then seemed to be thinking about something. "So maybe you could stay the night tonight?"

I quirked my eyebrow up at him. "You want me to stay?"

"Why are you so shocked at that?"

"Umm... because that's usually something you ask your girlfriend. Not the girl that you fucked and can't stop thinking about." I teased. "Besides, I don't know how much company I'd be. You know... you have to feed me and stuff."

"Well, you could be my girlfriend if you want," the smirk on his face was slightly marred by the blush that made itself known on his cheeks.

I pulled myself closer to him. "Do you want me to be Jasper?" Probably a moot point considering what he just asked me but I wanted to delay the epic squeal that was threatening to escape.

He nodded his head and gave me a lazy, "yeah," as a response.

I jumped up into his arms, peppering his face with kisses. "Yes!" I squeaked.

He grabbed my face with one hand and pulled my mouth down to his, kissing me slowly, passionately the kind of kiss that burns you like a slow flame and makes your toes curl. He pulled away slightly and studied me with half lidded eyes. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile."

I bit my lip to hide the grin. "Oh! I need to call my dad and tell him I'm gonna go to Bella's." I really didn't want dad coming over here and see that Jasper's parents were out of town, but I really didn't want to get down either.

He helped me down, keeping my body pressed to his before letting me go. _Well, hello there my friend_, I thought as I felt his obvious arousal. "Seriously? Again?" I asked him.

He gave me a wry smile, "everytime I'm around you I swear..." he shook his head slightly, "I really can't help it."

"Wow, I'm... flattered?" I laughed before reaching for his phone.

"It sucks when I can't do shit in art because I have a raging boner from a girl who doesn't even talk to me but likes to wear super tight pants that show the top of her thong when she bends over."

"Oh shut up, it's not like that," I said rolling my eyes.

He sat on his bed, leaning back on his elbows, making his defined stomach muscles look even more defined as he rested. "Well then inform me on how it is your royal shortness," he smirked.

I started dialing my dad's work number and shook my head. "Watch it or our first night as a couple, you'll be using Rosie Palm there." I warned with a sweet smile. He glared at me slightly, then moved closer to me with a flick of his wrist my pants were undone and in another movement my pants were down around my ankles and he was kissing and nibbling up my thigh. "Jasper!" I hissed trying to push him away just as the receptionist picked up.

"Hey Elena, It's Mary is dad available?" I asked.

"Sure thing honey, let me get him." she said before placing me on hold.

I looked at Jasper trying my best to give him a stern look. "Jasper Whitlock stop it," I hissed. He smirked up at me and wrapped his arms around my knees picking me up and carelessly tossing me on the bed before he shook his head.

"Jazz," I giggled, trying to sqwirm away from him just as my dad got on the phone.

"What's up honey?" He asked.

"Hi dad, I just wanted to let you know that I was going to head over to Bella's when I was done here and stay with her for the night."

"Alright, just don't stay at that boy's house to long Mary Alice," my father warned. I was about to answer, but then Jasper's teeth met my inner thigh and I had to try my hardest to not moan out.

I closed my legs around his head, trying to torture him but it seemed to just fuel him further. "I won't dad. I'll see you tomorrow, love ya. Bye" I said the last part in a rush before hanging up.

I tossed his phone to the side of the bed and sat up on my elbows to look at him. "You are so going to pay for that Jazz!"

He licked his little love nip before smirking at me, "how so?"

"No more touching," I told him with a smirk as I wiggled my way out from under him and moved to the other side of his bed.

He pouted a little, "awww..."

_Ahh.. crap_. "You've been a bad boy Jasper..."

His eyebrow quirked up, "how bad have I been?"

"Very, very bad..." I teased, my voice sounding more sultry then I had intended.

His eyes flickered for a second, "so how do you plan on punishing me?" his voice became husky as his words came out.

"I told you," I said, taking the hem of my shirt in my hands and pulling it up slightly. "No touching for the rest of the night."

I heard a light moan of disappointment as I felt the bed shift a little, "maybe you could just spank me instead?"

I shook my head, "Nope... which the no touching rule should make tonight interesting, you know why?" I asked, moving closer to him on my knees. He grunted, not taking his eyes off me. "Because I have _every_ intention of touching you."

His lidded eyes burned into mine, "you're a dirty rotten tease."

I pushed him back on the bed. "And you love it," I said in a sing song voice.

His hands groped my sides, "that's what you'd like to think." He smirked at me, "you just want to be on top."

"Maybe, or I just like to see you beg."

He pushed his hips up enough to grind his rigid member up against my already wet panties, "don't make me beg baby," he whined, "I haven't had any in a year and my penis has really, really missed you."

"Liar," I leaned down and kissed along his jaw, making my way to his ear. "You had me like twenty minutes ago," I whispered.

"Well before that it had been a long cold and lonely year," he reached up and kissed my lips. I smiled against his lips before he moved to deepen the kiss. His hand moving from my cheek to the back of my head as the passion got stronger.

I pulled away, breathing heavily as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I promise it won't be cold and lonely this year."

"If I didn't want you on top so bad, you'd be on your back right now." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I giggled and looked up at him. "I'm not ready for round two just yet Jazz."

His head flopped back onto the pillow, "what do you wanna do until then?" he asked in a defeated voice.

"You're so cute," I told him as I placed a kiss on his chin. "I don't know... I just need more then twenty minutes for a break."

He sighed, "do you know how sexy you are?"

"Uh huh..." I hummed against his jaw, kissing my way down his neck.

His hand found it's way to the back of my bra where he fisted it. "You're devilish."

"I'm horny," I corrected him.

He waggled his eyebrows at me, "why are you horny?"

I ran my hand down between us, rubbing little Jasper through his shorts. "For starters there's this..." I whispered in his ear before nibbling on it.

He moaned a little, "I'm gonna bust a nut in my pants if you keep teasing me like that."

"What'cha gonna do about it Jazz?" I purred.

He pulled me down to him, "I'm gonna fuck your ass to sleep," he growled before he kissed me deeply.

---


	12. December 11

**Pen-name**: Calin-Durus

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: fluff in the form of a drable

**Notes**: No beta, sorry. This was originally December 11th's prompt.

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word: ****Chapped lips

* * *

**

I watched her apply her chap stick for the third time today. Each time I found myself licking my own lips. "Thats a good way to get chapped lips," she scold me. I would smile and mutter an agreement. She was right of course. She always is.

"Do you want some, Jasper?" She asked holding the cherry flavored stick up.

I nodded in response but shook my head as she moved to uncap it. "Kiss me," I told her when she gave me a confused look. She smiled, pressing her soft lips to mine.

Kissing Alice was the best medicine.


	13. December 9th

**Pen-name**: Calin-Durus

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**:

**Notes**: No beta, sorry. This was originally December 9th's prompt. *giggles* my soap fandom was showing in this… just saying. And I know you're probably like "GAH! SHE KEEPS UPDATING!" Well, there's a reason for that. Trying to finish up these bad boys so I can clear up space. hehe

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Imagined Image: (http://fictionistaworkshop. tiny-empire. com/ images/ witfit/ bluetribe. jpg )She's the best potioner in the city, or so you've heard. Love potions. Revenge potions. Energizing potions. Baldness potions (giving or curing). So you've come for a potion. The potioner listens to your request, asks a few questions and then with a secret smile and a little laugh says, "I have just what you need." She goes to her workroom in the back and returns in a bit with a bottle. You take it home. What happens next?

* * *

I couldn't believe I was going to Tabitha and Timmy's. This place was a joke. Maybe that's why I was coming here, for the laughs. After all Bella claimed she wanted a spell book for Christmas. The things you do for friends I suppose.

This place gave me the creeps. Rumor had it that Tabitha was an actual witch, older than the town it's self. But I was never one to believe rumors. I just didn't like the way her little boy Timmy looked at you.

_Seriously, he looked liked a deranged doll_.

I quickly made my way to the books and just pulled one of the shelves. I didn't care what it was. Like I said, it was a gag gift.

When I made my way to the counter, Tabitha stood there smiling at me.

"I have just what you need," she said with a knowing smile before going into the back room.

I looked over at Timmy, who sighed. "She likes to meddle. Sorry Alice."

I felt my eyebrow quirk when he spoke my name, but didn't ask. After all this is a small town.

A few minutes later Tabitha returned with a small bottle of a purple liquid. She placed it in my hand. "Take this before you dream, for they will be true." She instructed.

"And what if I have a nightmare?" I joked.

She clicked her tongue as she rang up the book. "Won't happen. You haven't had nightmares since you were five."

"It might happen now." I retorted feeling seriously creeped out. I looked at the vial. "This won't kill me will it?" _Oh my gawd! Am I seriously considering this?_

"No, Tabitha uses all natural organics in her potions. With the way mortals like to sue for the wrong glance these days, we have to be safe. At the most since that's an overnight potion you'll have a headache that will make you want to sleep." Timmy explained.

"Groovy..." I said sarcastically as I handed the money over. I watched as Tabitha put my receipt in the bag and handed it over.

"May your dreams come true," she said with a wave.

"Yeah, thanks..." I said as I left the store.

----

So now the question is do I take this or laugh it off and toss it? She did say if I took this, my dreams would come true.

As of late, my dreams consisted of a certain six foot four, one hundred and seventy five pound of sex. With his sun kissed, curly, locks and sea green eyes. A dimple on his left cheek when he smirks that makes me weak in the knees and wet.

I looked down at the bottle again. Would it really get me Jasper? Or at least, get me one night with Jasper?

I chewed my lip thinking over the pros and cons of taking the contents. Sure I loved Alice in Wonderland growing up, but I never thought I would be faced with an actual "Drink Me" situation. _Ooo, I wonder if he'd be my mad hatter_, I thought then shook my head. I seriously need to stop watching that Syfy show.

I set the bottle down and went to my kitchen for a bottle of water. On my way back I scribbled a note saying that if they found me dead that I took the potion from Tabitha and to sue in my memory.

_Jesus Christ, I'm twenty-two years old and I'm being a chicken shit._

When I got back into bed I popped the top of the vile. The scent of pecans, the ocean breeze and sandalwood assaulted my senses. I closed my eyes and saw Jasper smiling at me in my mind. If it provokes my memories of him, just by a scent then it can't be that bad, right?

I quickly knock back the vile, surprised that it had a tropical flavor to it, and lay down. Preparing for whatever may come.

-------

"Babe! Hurry up or we're gonna be late!" A voice called from the other side of the door. I turned to my reflection in the mirror to see that I was dressed in formal wear. "Ali? You okay?" The voice called again, followed by a knock.

"Um, yeah..." I called back as I took in my appearance. When I went to bed I was wearing my Victoria secret's pajama's and my hair was much shorter... _this is weird_.

"I'm coming in," the voice announced. I looked up to see the door open and Jasper walk in. The sight of him in a tux took my breath away. He smiled at me. "You feeling okay, baby?" He asked, watching me in the mirror.

"You're beautiful," I breathed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my bare shoulder.

He chuckled. "Nah, you're the beautiful one."

The glimmer of something in the mirror caught my attention and I placed my hand over his to see we both had wedding bands.

"We're married?" I whispered. He looked at me confused before turning me to face him.

He cupped my face, gently moving his hand around. "You don't feel like you have a fever," he muttered as a crease formed in his brow.

I slowly moved my hand up, gently rubbing the crease away. "No, no fever," I said in awe.

"If you're not feeling up to going to the show tonight we don't have too. I know Edward said you should take it easy after the accident but I figured you'd want to see the Phantom on our Anniversary." Jasper rambled.

"I love that musical..."

"I know. That's why I proposed to you there. Ali, baby are you sure your okay?"

I smiled and moved to kiss him, elated that he moved to meet me half way. "I love you Jasper," I whispered.

He smiled a smile that made my heart race. "I love you too, Alice..."

"Then I'm perfect."


	14. December 13th

**Pen-name**: Calin-Durus

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**:

**Notes**: No beta, sorry. This was originally December 13th's prompt. A little diary entry from a character I'm working with ;)

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Word Challenge: Inadequate

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was another day in the life of me. I tried to impress him once again, only to fail. They tell me that it's not as bad as it seems, after all he was there to rescue me. But still, the damage is done.

I don't know if I will ever deserve him, but lord knows I'll try my best to show him I do. He's my best friend, confidant and love of my life.

But will he ever see that I'm the one he should be with? Only time will tell. Who how long should I wait?


End file.
